Collision
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: This is a true story, and I know because it happened to me. It's in Tempe's POV. What happens when the whole team goes on a trip, and end up in a little town in the middle of nowhere?


Collision 

A/N Ok, this is a true story that I just re-wrote with the Bones characters. This actually happened to me, and luckily, nobody was hurt.

**Read and review.**

XXXXXXXXX

Temperance's POV 

It all started when Angela brought up the idea to take a trip to Lexington, Virginia. She walked onto the examining platform and announced that she thought it would be a good idea to go.

I didn't think so. I had hundreds of body's of unidentified soldiers waiting to be identified.

As soon as I opened my mouth though, they were all over me like Hyena's.

"You have to come Sweetie," Angela said to me.

"Yes Dr. Brennan, you have to come with us," Zach told me.

"She does have to come," Cam said. "You're getting three days off too, and you are coming with us."

I wouldn't talk to any of them for the rest of the day, even Booth who tried to talk to me about some case or another.

I went home early, I had been up for two days ahead of time and was tired.

It was two days after Christmas, I had worked on Christmas day and all of my friends had come in to see me, to wish me a Merry Christmas, Angela and Zach even gave me gifts, and while Booth was there I nearly walked under a sprig of mistletoe by accident. Angela had put them up almost everywhere, including my office door.

Well, today once I got home, I packed up everything I would need for the three day trip to Lexington and put the small suit case in the corner and I laid down to go to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone the next morning.

Booth was calling me at 8:00 to tell me that they were outside of my apartment.

"Why do I have to come?" I whined into the phone.

"Because I didn't want to wake you up earlier. Angela's coming up there to get you," Booth told me.

"All right, bye," I hung up and grabbed a black tank top and jeans and tossed them on, then I brushed my hair out.

I didn't spend much time at all with my makeup. It wasn't all that important; after all, we were going to be driving all day.

I heard the knock on my door and knew it was Angela. "Come in," I called.

Angela walked into my apartment and she looked tired too. "Come on sweetie, we still have to pick up Parker."

"Who's car are we taking?" I asked, wondering who had room for seven people.

"Booth's, he has three extra seats in the back and enough room for a small piece of luggage each," she told me.

"Ok," I said, grabbing my suitcase and checking that all the lights were off before closing my door and locking it.

Ange and I went down to the car and I saw Cam in the front seat. I gave Booth a quick look, and I wondered if maybe, Cam was taking my place bit by bit.

But I knew those were illogical thoughts.

I tossed my suitcase into the very back of the car and climbed into the back seat, passenger side.

Booth started up the car, and he opened his mouth to say something to me, but I was ignoring everybody in the car. I didn't want to be there.

We stopped outside of Rebecca's apartment and Booth got out to get his son.

"Hey Bub!" he said, picking Parker up and swinging him around. "You excited to go to Lexington?"

"Yeah Daddy!" I heard Parker exclaim, that brought a little smile to my lips.

"Take care of him, Seeley," Rebecca said, and I saw a hurt in Booth's eyes. Rebecca didn't trust him.

"He's my son too Rebecca," Booth said, with a slight snap in his voice.

Instantly I thought Rebecca better shut up, or Booth would get angry.

But he didn't. He came back over to the SUV with Parker and helped his son in to the back seat.

"Hi," Parker said, with a very cute smile. He looked a lot like his father, only blond.

"Hello," I said to the little boy. That child was going to be like his father, not like Rebecca from what I had seen so far.

Parker could get you to do anything with one smile, just like his father.

He smiled at me again and pulled out a little silver box like thing.

"What's that?" I asked, a little confused.

"It's a gameboy SP. Dad got it for me for Christmas," Parker said happily. "Wanna watch me play it?"

"Ok," I said, and to my amazement, Parker moved into the middle seat and re-buckled himself. I hadn't expected him to do that.

Booth started driving.

We were driving through a little town, and Parker fell asleep on my lap. I looked down, but looked up fast enough to see a little inn with a restaurant attached to it.

There was a little gas station there too and we stopped in to top off the tank. Somehow, while we were there, Cam managed to get Booth to let her drive.

A few moments later, we were off again.

I set a pillow that Booth had brought just in case of this under Parker's head and opened my book that Angela had gotten me for Christmas.

Ten minutes out of town, I was still reading my book when I saw a silver blur fly towards us from over the top of my book. I held onto Parker.

The impact wasn't hard enough to kill us, but I hit my head on Hodgins seat and the hit my head on my own seat.

Parker's eyes flew open upon impact, but I didn't let go of him. I was too scared that if I let go, he'd be gone forever and I would be the cause.

Cam started to curse and suddenly, we were on the side of the road, but the SUV was still on all four tires.

Parker sat up and sat there for a few moments before bursting into tears and grabbing onto me.

No four year-old should have to go through a car accident. In fact, nobody should have to.

I held Booth's only child and slowly unbuckled him. Once the boy was unbuckled I pulled him into my lap and held onto him. The moment Booth heard his child crying he leapt out of the door on his side and into the back where I was holding his son.

"Is he ok?" Booth asked, looking worried.

"I don't know," I told him, I could feel tears welling up in my own eyes, but not because I was hurt, because I was scared. "Parker?" I whispered.

The little boy looked at me with his father's big brown, tear stained eyes.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" I asked him, worried.

Parker nodded quietly and wiped the tears away from his face.

"Do you want to see your daddy?"

Parker nodded again.

"All right honey," I said, "he's right here," I handed Parker to his father.

"You all right Brennan?" I heard Angela's voice, and I nodded.

There was something running down my forehead.

"You're bleeding!" Ange said.

I touched the place where I felt the drip and it was red. "Yes, I am…"

"Oh my god Temperance! Are you ok?" she asked again.

"I can't feel it. It's probably just a surface injury," I told her, touching my head again.

"Zach, are you all right?" I asked my ex-grad student.

"I'm fine Dr. Brennan," Zach said, his voice a little shaky.

"It's ok to be scared," I told him.

"I'm not scared, I'm just in shock," he replied.

"All right," I said and I climbed out of the car followed by Angela, Hodgins and Zach.

Cam climbed out last and she closed her door. Afterwards, she tried to reopen it, but it was stuck shut.

I went over to Booth and Parker.

"Bones, you're bleeding," Booth said, looking at her with worry.

"I'm fine, I can't feel it, and it's most likely just a surface injury."

"Don't die Dr. Bones," Parker said, and he ran over and hugged Brennan's waist. She picked the little boy up who was crying again.

"I'm not going to die Parker, I'm only bleeding. For me, that just means that I'm a little hurt, but it's nothing compared to what happens to some people," I told the little boy.

Parker didn't seem to care. He buried his face in my shoulder.

The man who had hit us was in an SUV as well. He was talking with Booth when the police and ambulance came.

The paramedics saw me and started to check me over. "I told you I'm fine," I told them. "I'm a doctor, Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said. Parker had insisted on staying with me and he wouldn't leave.

Finally, the paramedics just put a patch on my head. Parker said I looked like a pirate. I smiled at him. He was adorable.

"But my patch doesn't cover my eye," I said, it didn't it only went to about my forehead.

"But you still look like a pirate," Parker insisted, finally, I agreed.

About fifteen minutes later, Parker started to complain about being thirsty to his dad.

"Excuse me," I asked one of the officers as I went up to him.

"Yes ma'am?" he replied.

"Well, this little boy here," I began.

"Your son?" the officer asked.

"No, my very good friend's son," I felt my cheeks flush at the mistake. "I don't think he'd want to be out here much longer, and we don't have any water."

"I understand miss," the officer said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes I do, you wanna give your 'friends' son something to drink and eat," he said.

I was a little taken aback. "Well, yes that's what I want," I told him.

"That's good cause we're gonna take you all back down to the inn down there for the night," the officer told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'll take you, you're friend, and your friend's son down first. I don't have enough room back in there for all you," he told me.

I smiled. "Thank you so much officer," I turned to Parker.

"Hey Parker, go get your dad, you and me and him are going to go down to that inn down there," I told the boy.

Parker beamed and then ran over to his father who came back over to me.

"Thanks Bones," he said, gratefully.

"What are friends for?" I asked and we climbed into the truck.

The police officer took us back down to the inn and I sent Booth into the restaurant to get Parker something to drink, and then I went up to the desk in the inn.

The woman was very kind to me when I explained our situation.

"Honey, you have to stay here then, I'll give you three rooms for two hundred dollars," she told me. I nearly gasped out loud.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means," I went back to Booth and Parker about ten minutes later. The woman who worked there, Denise, and I had started talking about my career. She seemed very interested about it too. She told me that she thought she recognized me.

When I asked her what she meant she said, "Hun, I've got your book right here!"

I smiled at her and then told her I had to go and check in on Booth and Parker.

When I got back, Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Zach had joined our little crew and they were sitting there too. Parker had saved me a seat beside him though, so I went and sat down.

We had a late dinner and I told them about the woman.

Everybody, except Parker looked absolutely shocked when I told them it would be two hundred dollars for the rooms.

"That's amazing!" Cam exclaimed.

"How did you get it for that cheap?" Angela asked, eyes wide.

Booth smiled at me. "Good job Bones."

"I just told her the facts," I said with a little shrug. "I told her we were in a car accident and that we needed rooms for the night. She gave us three."

"All right now the thing is, who's sleeping in who's room," Angela told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked, swallowing some pie that I had gotten. "It's not like people will die if they don't sleep in the same room as their best friend. We're all going to be in the same area anyways."

"Brennan, sweetie, just listen to me for once," Angela told me.

I pursed my lips and went back to eating my pie. It was really good.

Ange started talking again. "Of course it'll be Booth and Parker in the same room," she announced. "Me and Hodgins," I nearly rolled my eyes. "Will be in another room, and that leaves you," she pointed at me, " Zach, and Cam."

"I want Dr. Bones in our room," Parker spoke up. "I like her, she's nice."

Temperance smiled. "Thank you Parker, but that's up to your father. Not just anybody can sleep in his room."

"I think we should listen to the boy," Booth said with a shrug and a slight smile.

Cam glared over at him. "Booth," she began.

"All right," Angela started again. "Then that leaves Cam and Zach. You two can have the extra room," Angela said.

"Now that we've got that settled, let's go get the keys and go upstairs," Ange collected her purse and went to pay.

"I'll pay Ange," I told her.

"You sure sweetie?" she asked me.

I looked at her. "Angela, don't worry about it," I said and I paid the woman at the counter.

We went back over to Denise. "Hey honey, are these your friends?" she asked me.

"Yes Denise, this is Angela Montenegro, this is Dr. Cam Saroyan, this is Dr. Jack Hodgins, this is Dr. Zach Addy, this is Parker," I pointed to each person as I went along. "And this is Seeley Booth."

"Hello," Denise said to each of the people there. Once she got to Booth she paused a moment. "You keep this girl safe," she said to him.

"Yes ma'am," Booth said with a smile.

"That's a good man," she said, smiling right back.

Denise apparently wasn't shy because she turned to me and said, "He's really handsome isn't he?"

I tried very hard to keep my colour from changing. "Yes he is," I said.

"Is he a good kisser?" she asked.

"I don't know I've never kissed him," I said, knowing that now I was blushing.

"He looks like a good kisser. You should try it one day, just to see," Denise patted my hand, kindly.

"Perhaps," I said simply. "Thank you Denise."

I took the keys for room 302 and handed Booth one of them.

We walked into the room. It was pretty large and had two beds. I was glad that it had two beds instead of one king size bed.

"Dr. Bones? Why are you all red?" Parker asked me and I didn't understand the question until I realized he was talking about the colour of my cheeks.

"It's actually because I got a little bit embarrassed and the blood flow to my cheeks quickened," I told the little boy.

"Oh," he said and he went over to one of the beds and plopped down on it.

I started to walk over to the other one when Booth caught my wrist.

"Booth what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Why did you say perhaps when Denise said you should find out one day?" he asked with a smile.

"I said perhaps because nobody knows what's going to happen," I told him as calmly as I could.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now let me go Booth, you are in a relationship with Cam," I said and I tried to struggle free. I knew that if I really wanted to, I could've.

"Bones, everybody at that table knew that was over the second I chose you over her to sleep in this room," Booth said and he rolled his eyes.

"Apparently I didn't," I said, still trying to get free.

"Daddy, why are you holding onto Dr. Bones like that?" Parker asked, and I glanced over at him and smiled.

"Yes Booth, why are you holding onto me like that?" I asked.

"I don't really know buddy, I guess it's cause I want to do this," Booth leaned down and kissed me quickly.

I was absolutely shocked. "Booth! You… You…" I began.

"I kissed you," Booth said.

"Ewwwww Dad that's gross!" Parker said and he ran back over to the bed.

"Sorry Bub," Booth said and he let go of me and walked over to where Parker was as if nothing had happened.

Later on that night, Parker was asleep and I was sitting on my computer talking to David when Booth came over and shut my laptop.

"Hey!" I said. "What was that for?"

"You don't have to talk to him tonight, there are other people you could talk to," Booth said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Me," he said and he shrugged.

"You? Why do I want to talk to…" Booth kissed me again.

That man was getting closer and closer to getting slapped across the face, and yet somehow, I enjoyed it.

"You know that your al-alpha male instincts are kicking in and that's why you are trying to keep me away from David," I said to Booth.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes," my lips were centimeters from his.

"Is it?" Booth asked again.

This time, before I could answer, I leaned up and kissed him, and this time, it wasn't a two second kiss. It lasted a minute, maybe more.

I wrapped my hands around Booth's neck and into his hair.

Finally, we had to take a breath. "We should… go to sleep. It's late…" I wasn't lying. It was midnight nearly.

"Yeah," Booth said breathlessly.

I got up and went over to my bed and crawled in. Booth came over to me and kissed me once more, then he went and crawled into his and Parker's bed.

"Good night Bones," Booth said.

"Good night Booth," I said. As I closed my eyes and fell asleep, my lips were still tingling from our kiss.

Maybe, one day, I could love Seeley Booth.

Maybe, one day soon.

A/N What do you think?? This is a mainly true story and it happened to me. I didn't get a cut or anything, but Tempe's POV is actually what I saw, other than the little make out sessions. It was a bitter sweet experience for me, and for Temperance in this story too. I didn't mention the nailpolish incident though…. Oh well, maybe that's a good thing  Review please!!!!!!!

**--FFTS--**


End file.
